Fandemonium/Eps.12
This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as mild Coarse Language, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... The radio dosen't exist, Fire Master was p*$$*d and Hiro wasn't missed. Pesh: What's going on? Nightwolf: Clyde is fighting Flame. Pesh: So it's not Neo and Morpheus? Nightwolf:... Xero: And it's over the radio? Pashie: There is no radio. Henry: Plus the TV is crap! Clyde: Alright! Alright! Clyde: I choose you! Steel: Pikachu? Clyde: No you! Steel: B@$***D! Flame: Shall we do this? Steel: Bri- Clyde: Don't say a bloody word! ML: Clyde uses fire punch on Flame. ML: Oh! Fire Master scorched your arse steel! He he he! ML: Steel has gotten me on the ground and is punching me. ML: Gordon Bennet! That was close! ML: Flame dodged Steel's throwing dagger! Suddenly one of the producers descended to the ground on a parachute. ML: Oh you b@$***d. ML: I thought you were dead! Flame: There going to wish they were in a second. Flame runs towards him. Only to get knocked out from the producers punch to the face. Producer: Aecht hatb duut djjen. ML: Sorry, translator mode..ON! Producer: Aecht hatb duut djjen. Hark: OH SOD IT! Hark then shoots the producer. Only to reveal horns and red skin. Clyde: AHHHH HELP! I DO BELIEVE! Pesh: No idiot, it's not a devil. Pashie: It's a demon. Clyde: Oh...AHHHH HELP! I DO BELIEVE! Pesh then wacks Clyde on the head with a club. ML: TWO DOWN TWO TO GO! WHO WILL WIN?! Producer Demon: Here is your cheque. Locke then holds up a crucifix up while walking away with his money. The Producer then turns to a skeleton and falls on the ground. Flame then wakes up and steals the skeleton. Flame: This will go great on my wall. Clyde then chases Flame. Clyde: Oh no you don't, you aren't turning my room into a mausoleum! Flame: You practicaly live in one already. Hark: I wonder if that phone still works. Hark walks over to what looks like a police telphone box Hark: Oh my god! Hark: What the fried chicken is he doing here?! Hark then opens the door only to reveal the telephone. Hark: Damn! Hark then waits for the phone to connect. Hark: (Humming Doctor Who Theme) Hark: Ring damn you! Ring! Phone: Hello, may we take your order? Hark: (Posh voice) Yes, I would like 902 pizzas please, one of everything. Phone: We don't have 902 flavours Phone: We only have 25. Hark: Fine, make the other 877 supreme. Hark: I live in Fantendo Mansion. Hark: Charge it to a Mister Metal Locked. Phone: Okay they will bere there by 7:00. Hark walks back inside and checks his universal watch, it reads 6:30. Will more demons come? Will Steel defeat Fire Master? Will the pizzas get here on time? And will Steel get his cheque? Find out next time on Fandemonium/Eps.13 Category:Fandemonium Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters